Using a steel cable as computer anti-theft means, in particular with regard to portable computers, is not new: see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,327,752 and 6,244,082. The innovative efforts were mostly directed as how to connect the cable to the computer casing without introducing major changes. As reflected by the above-mentioned patents, the solution found was to make use of a slot-shaped opening formed OEM at one of the casing walls. For less expensive, sheet metal desk computers, the problem has not yet been satisfactorily solved.
It is therefore the prime object of the invention to harness the sheet metal desk computer casing to a cable via means already existing in the conventional construction of such computers.
It is a further object of the invention to convert the conventional door lock of certain brand computers (IBM and others) into a universal attachment for a specially designed cable shoe.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a “universal” attachment and fitting cable-shoe, forming together useful and convenient means for arresting any portable object, by the cable to a stationary object.